Mike and Zoey's First Time
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: Mike Smith and Zoey Brown want to try something different and fun for Valentine's Day 2017 as this takes place during "Total Drama Babies". Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language... co-written by me and Hellflores. ENJOY!


Mike and Zoey's First Time

**Summary: This chapter takes place during chapter 16 of "Total Drama Babies", called "Valentine's Day" it was during Valentine's Day 2017 after the couples already had diaper sex as Mike Smith and Zoey Brown who are engaged wanted to try something new and different for Valentine's Day.**

**Disclaimer: Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language.**

**THIS WAS CO-WRITTEN BY ME AND HELLFLORES! ENJOY!**

It was Tuesday, February 14th 2017 as it was after the couples finished making love as Mike Smith and Zoey Brown were alone as it was after dinner as they were wearing their Bambino Classico diapers as Mike's was white with a Pikachu pattern, while Zoey's was White with retro clothing pattern as the two were looking at each other like lovebirds as they were engaged.

"You look so very cute in your diaper, Zoe Zoe." Mike said to Zoey who blushed.

"Hehe, thankies, Mikey boo, you too." Zoey said before the two shared a quick kiss on the lips.

"Mikey... I have an idea." Zoey said to Mike.

"What is it?" Mike asked Zoey who smiled while she blushed a bit.

"I'm proposing that we finally have sex in our diapers." Zoey said to Mike causing him to blush deeply as whay she suggested was new territory with the diapers even though the two have had sex before.

"For real?" Mike asked Zoey who nodded.

"Seriously?" Mike asked Zoey again making her blush.

"Yes, I am serious." Zoey answered Mike.

"You and I never had diaper sex and I think it's time we finally time we do it, so what do you say?" Zoey explained to Mike before she asked him.

"Sounds hawt, I'll do it." Mike answered Zoey making her happy.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before she kissed Mike passionately.

"Mmm!" They moaned as they stopped the kiss.

"Let's go to the studio and make it into a sexy tape." Zoey said to Mike.

"That sounds even hawter." Mike said to Zoey.

"It sure does." Zoey said before they decided to makeout a bit.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned while they kept at it until it was time to go to the studio.

"Let's head to the studio." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before she and Mike headed towards the studio and headed into it.

"I am so excited for our first time having Diaper Sex together, Mikey." Zoey shared Mike her excitement.

"Me too, Zoey!" Mike said before he grabbed his iPhone, and went into camera.

"You ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"I sure am Mike." Zoey said before Mike began filming.

"Hello Everyone! I'm Mike Smith and with me is my Fiancée, Zoey Brown." Mike said introducing himself and Zoey.

"Hello there." Zoey said while she waved at the camera.

"It's Valentine's Day 2017 as Zoey and I are going to make love in our diapers for the very first time." Mike said to the camera before he pointed the camer at Zoey once again.

"Yeah, were gonna have diapey sex for the first time and it's going to be fun." Zoey said to the camera before Mike pointed the camera back at himself.

"Fun and hawt!" Mike said before he set the phone down so it shows them both.

"You ready Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes I am, Mike." Zoey answered Mike before they started it off as they made out some more.

"Mmmm!" They both moaned before Mike pulled himself and Zoey onto the bed as they made out even more.

"MmmMmm!" They moaned with wonderful passion as Mike rubbed Zoey's hair while Zoey did the same until they soon groped their diapered asses.

"Mmmm!" They moaned while they kept making out until Zoey groped Mike's diapered bulge.

"Mmm!" Mike moaned in surprise as they stopped their makeout session as Zoey kept groping and rubbing Mike's diaper bulge hard.

"Mm! What do we have here... is someone getting very hawd?" Zoey softly moaned before she asked Mike.

"Ohhh...! Yes! I'm getting hawd Zoey!" Mike moaned and answered Zoey.

"Well Good!" Zoey said before she crawled her way towards Mike's waist, then she groped the frontal of his diaper, before she exposed his 10 inches long, 2 inches wide baba.

"It's still big, hawd, and meaty like it was when I sucked on it earlier today." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yeah it is." Mike said before he relaxed.

"So, you wanna Suck it again?" Mike asked Zoey who smiled with excitement.

"YES!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies then... go right ahead and suck my hawd baba once again." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said before she began to lick and suck Mike's baba like it was a lollipop.

"Mmm! So hawt and so meaty!" Zoey moaned and said to Mike.

"Mmm! Thankies!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey before she winked at her fiancé before she soon started sucking his hard cock which is also called a 'Baba' really good.

"Mmmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned as Mike was enjoying it.

"Ohhhhh! That feels so good!" Mike moaned and said before he began to be seductive.

"Ohh! Goo goo ga! So good Ohh goo goo!" Mike moaned, cooed, and said while his hands rubbed Zoey's hair softly.

"Mmm!" Zoey muffled and moaned.

"Ohhhh!" Mike kept moaning in pleasure before he looked at the camera.

"My god! My fiancée is doing such a great job!" Mike said while he was enjoying it very much.

"Ohhh! Yes! Suck it hawder, Zoey! Please, do it!" Mike moaned, shouted, and requested that Zoey go harder with the sucking as she understood it while she started sucking Mike's baba harder like he requested as he even started playing with his cajones.

"Mmmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled.

"Ohhhhh! Oh shit!" Mike moaned and shouted before he grabbed her head and started to fuck her face to her delight and bliss*

"Mmmm!" Zoey moaned even more with delight as she started rubbing her diapered area softly.

"Mmmmm!" Zoey moaned and muffled once more.

"Oh fuck! Oh shit!" Mike shouted before he kept going even harder as he was getting close.

"As you can see folks, Zoey loves it when I fuck her face hawd." Mike said while he kept fucking Zoey's mouth and face until it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Mike shouted before Zoey heard him and stop his face fucking as she started stroking his baba hard.

"Good! Give me all of your hawt and yummy cumsies, Mikey boo!" Zoey said before she opened her mouth with her tongue out.

"Ohhhh! Goo goo gaa! Here comes all of my milky! Ahhhhhhhh...!" Mike moaned, cooed, shouted, and moaned before he shot his load over Zoey's mouth and tongue.

"Mmmm!" Zoey swallowed all of Mike's italian romance milk in her mouth and licked the remaining from his baba.

"Ohhh!" Mike moaned before Zoey soon stopped and swallowed it.

"Mmm! So sweet and yummy!" Zoey muffled and said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike said before they kissed.

"That was fun." Zoey said to Mike.

"It sure was... but you wanna know what's more fun?" Mike said before he asked Zoey.

"What?" Zoey responded back with a question of her own.

"Me pleasuring your diapey pussy!" Mike answered Zoey causing her to blush.

"Oh! Hehehe...!" Zoey said before she giggled as Mike smiled sexually as he playfully pinned Zoey down.

"Oh, Mikey." Zoey said to Mike.

"Zoey, let me return the favor for you... please?" Mike said before he asked.

"Okies, you can pleasure my diapey pussy." Zoey answered Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said before removed her frontal and started licking her diapered pussy softly.

"Mmmm!" Mike muffled.

"Ohhh! Goo goo ga! So good!" Zoey moaned, cooed, and moaned again softly.

"Goo goo...! Mike is a sexy baby boy!" Zoey said before Mike began to finger her diapered area while he also kept rubbing her area as well with his other hand.

"Ohhhhhh...!" Zoey kept moaning with such sexiness and innocence.

"Yes! Oh yes! More, pleasure my diapey pussy even more!" Zoey shouted at Mike who smiled before he started tongue fucking Zoey's pussy while his hands kept fingering and rubbing her area.

"MmmmMmm!" Mike muffled as he kept at it until it was time.

"Ahhh! Oh god! Oh fuck! I'm gonna cumsies!" Zoey moaned and shouted as Mike understood what she said and started fingering Zoey's pussy even harder.

"Great! Give me your sweet cumsies, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies! Here it comes!" Zoey shouted before she exploded all over Mike's face.

"Ahhhhhh!" Zoey screamed and moaned during her climax as she panted while Mike swallowed all of her cumsies in his mouth and then started sucking her diapered pussy dry.

"Ohhh! Hehehe...!" Zoey moaned and giggled as she also blushed a bit.

"Mmmmmm...! MMMMMMMMM!" Mike muffled before he stopped sucking her area dry.

"That was delicious!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies." Zoey said to Mike before they shared another kiss.

"So... are we ready for the next part?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah... I am! Are you?" Zoey answered before she asked Mike.

"Absolutely, let me grab some protection." Mike said to Zoey before he grabbed a condom.

"I don't want you get pregnant right away." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies then, that's good." Zoey said to Mike.

"Totes." Mike said before he placed the condom around his baba.

"Okies then... so what position you want me to fuck you in first?" Mike asked Zoey who bend over shaking her diapered ass, giving him a clue.

"I think you know what position I'm asking for, mister." Zoey answered Mike before she winked.

"Oh! Okies then." Mike said before he got close to her and grabbed her waist.

"Ready Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yeah I am! I even took a pill before we started, so fuck my diapey ass Mikey-Boo." Zoey answered Mike.

"Okies, here it comes." Mike said before he began to pound Zoey's diapered ass in the doggy style.

"Ohhh! Fuck!" Zoey moaned and shouted before she bit her tongue softly as Mike started fucking her diapered ass softly.

"Oh fuck! Oh my God!" Zoey shouted with delight.

"Oh shit! God, this is amazing!" Mike shouted as well.

"I think that I'm gonna wuv having diapey sex!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey.

"Ohh! Me too!" Zoey moaned even more and responded back as she started rubbing her diapered area softly while Mike kept pounding her ass.

"Mmm! Fuck me hawder, Mikey!" Zoey softly moaned and said to Mike.

"Beg for me!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Hmm?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Beg for me, Zoey." Mike answered Zoey.

"Oh! Okies then! Mike Smith, my sweet and sexy diapey wearing Fiancé! Fuck my diapey ass even hawder! Please!" Zoey said before she begged her fiancé to fuck her diapered ass even harder.

"Perfect!" Mike said before he went harder.

"Ohh fuck yes!" Zoey moaned and shouted while Mike fucked her harder and harder that he slapped her diapered ass.

"Oh! Did you slap my diapey ass?" Zoey shouted before she asked.

"Yes!" Mike answered Zoey.

"That was hawt! Slap it again!" Zoey said to Mike.

"With pleasure!" Mike said before he slapped Zoey's diapered ass again and again while he kept fucking her harder and harder.

"Ohhhh! This feels so amazing!" Zoey moaned and shouted while Mike kept going until it was time.

"Oh shit! Zoey, I think I'm gonna cumsies!" Mike shouted.

"Really?" Zoey asked Mike.

"Yes." Mike answered Zoey.

"Good! Cumsies inside of me!"

"Oh I will, Zoey!" Mike said while he pounded her ass harder and harder until it was time.

"OHHHH!" Mike and Zoey moaned as he climaxed hard before the condom filled up as he pulled out before he took the condom off.

"How was that?" Mike asked Zoey.

"That was so hawt!" Zoey answered Mike before she pounced and kissed him.

"Mmmm!" The two moaned during their kiss before Zoey soon pulled away.

"But I don't want to stop now, do you think you can keep going?" Zoey said before she asked him.

"Of course my love." Mike answered Zoey causing her to smile.

"Good." Zoey said before they kissed again.

"What position you want me to pound you?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Cowgirl... fuck me in the cowgirl position Mikey, I wanna ride you like the hawd, hawt, sexy diapey wearing stallion that you are." Zoey answered Mike in a sexy way that made him smirk.

"Okies then! Saddle up, little red!" Mike said before he lay down while Zoey position herself.

"Ready?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes I am!" Zoey answered Mike before she pushed herself down and onto Mike who began to fuck Zoey in the cowgirl position.

"Ohhhh!" Mike and Zoey moaned while he fucks her pussy slowly, making sure she was liking it.

"Oh fuck! Your Pussy feel so warm and so good!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Thankies, and your baba feels even hawder! Ohh!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey!" Mike said before he kept going, moving Zoey up and down while his hands before he started touching her chest as Zoey looked at the camera.

"Today is the first time Mikey and I are having sex in our diapeys and it's amazing! Hehehe, Mmmmm!" Zoey said before she giggled and moaned sweetly while Mike kept fucking her and groping her breasts.

"Mmmm! Your breasts feel so soft!" Mike moaned and said to Zoey causing her to blush.

"Thankies Mikey-Boo!" Zoey said to Mike.

"You're welcome Zoe-Zoe!" Mike said before he continued fucking and groping Zoey, making her moan and even softly scream in pleasure.

"AHHHHHHHHH...! This is so hawt and so good! Keep going, please!" Zoey moaned, and softly screamed before she begged Mike to keep going.

"Okies!" Mike said before kept going to Zoey's delight.

"Ohhh! Yes yes yes yes! Oh fuck yes! Fuck me hawder, Mike!" Zoey moaned, shouted, and begged Mike to go harder.

"Beg! I wuv it when you moan and beg Zoey!" Mike responded to Zoey.

"Okies then! Mike, I'm begging you, fuck my diapey pussy hawder! Please, do it!" Zoey begged Mike to go harder.

"OKIES ZOEY!" Mike said before he started pounding Zoey's pussy even harder.

"OHHHH! YES!" Mike and Zoey moaned and gleefully shouted as then it was time.

"I'm gonna cumsies again!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Me too!" Zoey said to Mike who fucked her harder and harder, groped both her breasts and her ass while she clawed on his chest.

"Ohhhhh! Here it comes!" The two moaned and shouted before they climaxed hard.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" They screamed during their hot climax as Zoey fell down onto Mike's chest, with both of them panting softly in pleasure.

"WOW! That was even hawter!" They said before they shared another sweet kiss on the lips as Mike pulled out of Zoey.

"How was I the second time, Zoey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Awesome! Like a god!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Hehehe... thankies again." Mike chuckled and said before Zoey smiled sweetly, then sexually as she kissed Mike once more.

"You know... I think I can go for one more round, can you?" Mike said before he asked Zoey.

"Of course." Zoey answered Mike.

"Awesome!" Mike said before he pinned Zoey and himself having Zoey lay on top of the bed.

"Oh! Mike?" Zoey shouted before she asked him.

"Hehehe, I wanna fuck you while I see your cute yet gorgeous face of yours." Mike chuckled before he answered Zoey.

"Okies, go ahead." Zoey said before Mike began to fuck Zoey softly in the missionary position.

"Oh! Mmm!" Zoey moaned while Mike sexually smirked.

"Hehehe..." Mike sexually chuckled before he lowered his head down and kissed Zoey while he continued slowly fucking Zoey's diapered pussy.

"Mmm...! Mmmm...!" They moaned as they were enjoying it very much before Zoey pulled away but Mike kept kissing her, this time on her neck.

"Hehehe, Ohh! Mmm, Mikey." Zoey giggled and moaned before she said her fiance.

"Just keeping moaning sweetly like that, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said before he continued kissing Zoey's neck while he increased his pace on his fucking.

"Ohhh! Yes, more! Hawder, fuck me hawder!" Zoey moaned and shouted at Mike to go harder.

"Okies!" Mike said before he went harder.

"Ohhh Yes Yes Yes! So fucking good! Keep going, Mikey! Fuck me just like that!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Oh I absolutely will!" Mike said before he pounded Zoey harder and harder.

"Ohhhh!" The two moaned as they both made out again passionately.

"MMMMMMMMMMM...!" They moaned while they tongue kissed and they made out.

"I wuv you so much, Zoey Brown!" Mike said to Zoey.

"I wuv you too, Mike Smith!" Zoey said to Mike before they continued making out while he fucked her harder and harder until it was time.

"Oh Zoey!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Oh Mike!" Zoey said to Mike.

"I'm about to cumsies again!" Mike said to Zoey.

"Do it! Cumsies all over my body!" Zoey said to Mike.

"Okies then." Mike said before he pulled out and started stroking his baba hard as Zoey opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out.

"HERE IT COMES!" Mike shouted before he started to shoot his load.

"AHHHHHH! OH FUCK!" Mike moaned and shouted before he climaxed hard all over Zoey's body, covering her face, chest and stomach as he panted while Zoey swallowed it.

"That was hawt." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies." Mike said to Zoey before she licked the rest of his cumsies and swallowed it.

"That was delicious." Zoey said to Mike.

"Thankies Zoey." Mike said before they kissed once more and looked at the camera.

"That's it for now." Mike said to the camera.

"We hoped you liked it." Zoey said to the camera as well.

"Bye now." They said before Mike stopped recording.

"Zoey, I have to pee." Mike said to Zoey.

"Me too Mikey-Boo." Zoey said before they both relaxed their bladders before they began to pee.

"Ahhhhh... oh that's better." The two sighed and said.

"Wanna changey?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Sure." Zoey answered Mike before they took off their wet diapers as they were completely nude.

"I have a Valentines present." Mike said to Zoey.

"So do I." Zoey said in response before they both grabbed their gift for each other.

"On the count of three." Mike said to Zoey.

"Okies." Zoey said to Mike.

"One..." Mike started counting.

"Two..." Zoey counted as they were halfway done.

"Three!" The two counted before the two gave each other packages as they unwrapped the packages revealing that Zoey gave Mike the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper while Mike gave Zoey the ABU Cushies diaper as that was their Valentine's Day gifts.

"No way! New diapers!" They said to each other.

"They look so cute." Zoey said to Mike.

"So do mine." Mike said before they wiped and powdered each other's areas before he put on the ABU Super Dry Kids diaper while Zoey put on the ABU Cushies diaper.

"It feels so soft." Mike said to Zoey.

"Totes, thankies so much Mikey." Zoey said to Mike in agreement before she thanked him as she hugged Mike tightly.

"No problem, but thankies for this new diapey, it's so cute!" Mike said to Zoey.

"You're welcome... and I agree, this diapey is so cute." Zoey said to Mike.

"So... how was the first try at diapey sex?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Honestly... I absolutely wuv it so very much! I mean having regular sex is still hawt but diapey sex was even hawter!" Zoey answered Mike.

"Do you want diapey sex to be a regular thing?" Mike asked Zoey.

"Yes, I do. But would you be okay with it Mike?" Zoey answered Mike before she asked him.

"Oh absolutely! It was so hawt!" Mike answered Zoey.

"Yay!" Zoey cheered before she and Mike kissed again.

"This has been the best Valentine's Day ever!" Zoey said to Mike.

"I couldn't agree with you more, Zoey." Mike said to Zoey before they get back into their cribs.

"You are all tired so why don't you all just go to bed now with your respective Valentines." Chris McLean said to everyone.

"Thankies Chris!" The babies said to Chris before everyone else got into their cribs.

"Today was amazing Mikey-Boo." Zoey said to Mike.

"Yes it was, Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed.

"I wuv you my sexy valentine." Zoey said to Mike.

"I wuv you too Zoey." Mike said to Zoey before they kissed for the last time.

"Goodnight Zoe-Zoe." Mike said to Zoey.

"Night-night Mikey Boo." Zoey said before they grabbed their pacifier necklaces and placed them on before they fell asleep in a hugging position to end the night.

**WOW! THAT WAS HOT!**

**READ AND REVIEW EVERYONE!**


End file.
